Invincible (Miraculous Ladybug BNHA Alternative Universe)
by QueenWidow
Summary: In this world, only eighty percent of Earth's population possess a quirk while the unfortunate twenty percent do not. Luckily for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she has a quirk called Luck. But her classmates do not view her quirk as a power but the blueberry haired girl is determined to show her peers that she can become a hero, even become the next symbol of peace.
1. Prologue

_In this world, not everyone is born equal nor or they treated equal. The harsh truth that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had to learn when she was ten years old after she developed her quirk. _

"_Luck? Luck isn't a quirk, stupid," Lila Rossi sneered, shoving Marinette to the ground, towering over the poor blue haired girl. "You can't become a hero with a weak power like yours, dummy!"_

_Marinette sniffed, wiping away the tears that had pricked her eyes, her bottom lip trembling like a leaf in the wind. She forced herself to look into Lila's cold, chocolate brown eyes before saying, "Y-You're wrong. I can still become a hero with my quirk."_

_Lila clicked her tongue, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, hands resting on her hips. "Yeah right! Luck isn't a power, you moron. Luck is just a good or bad outcome!" the ten year old girl yelled, pushing the blue haired girl back towards the ground, ignoring her pleads and protests. "Stop trying to play hero, Marinette! You are a nobody, a worthless piece of space!" she spat bitterly, delivering a swift kick to Marinette's ribs, satisfied when the bluebell eyed girl cried out in pain. "See! You're probing my point right now. Luck isn't a power not will it ever be considered one!"_

_Marinette pulled her knees towards her chest, sobbing profusely, her body quivering violently. The poor, ten year old girl didn't do anything wrong to deserve this abuse from her fellow classmate. She was usually subjected to verbal bullying and the victim of teasing never anything physical. This was the first time anyone had laid hands on her and she hated the sensations of pain that would course throughout her tiny being. _

_Once she was pleased with her work, Lila spun on her heel to join the other kids who were now engaged in a game of 'Hide-And-Seek', leaving Marinette by herself, crying and terribly hurt. _

'_I didn't do anything wrong. How come my classmates hate me after I gained my quirk?' Marinette thought sadly, forcing herself to sit up, wincing when she felt the sharp pain jab at her side. All she wanted was to get her quirk and show if off just like everyone else had but when her quirk was announced, Marinette was immediately shunned by the other students, all because her quirk was 'Luck'._

_'They all said that I can't become a hero with my new power,' the young girl thought, looking up at the sky, feeling a cool breeze brush against her skin, eliciting a soft sigh from Marinette who found herself smiling softly. 'I say challenge accepted because I will become the best hero that Paris_⸺ _the world has ever seen! I will become the symbol of hope in this world!" Marinette thought happily, raising her fist to the sky. _

"_You can count on it."_


	2. Chapter 1: Here I Come

Five years. It had been exactly seven years since Marinette Dupain-Cheng manifested her quirk called 'Luck'. Good news was it had gotten a lot stronger (though Marinette didn't think it had) in those seven years but the bad thing was she was still endlessly bullied for her quirk, especially by Lila Rossi, an Italian girl who has a habit of telling lies and somehow not getting caught. Speaking of Lila, Marinette would have to see her face still school.

Ugh, just perfect.

Forcing herself out of bed, Marinette groaned loudly, running her fingers through her dark blue strands of hair, wiping the sleep away from her eyes with her free hand. There was no time for fooling around as they were going to be filling out their course selection sheets for their career.

Marinette felt giddy on the inside. She really, really wanted to become a superhero! Hell, the bluebell eyed girl had already come up with a costume idea for when (and if) she had been chosen for the hero course that was offered at the academy for selected students: Miraculous Academy.

Once she had finished dressing and applying a little makeup to her face, Marinette grabbed her bag and dashed downstairs, biding a farewell to both of her parents, submerging into the warmth of the sun. The blue haired teenage girl wasted no time and set off down the street, evading the large bodies of people who were in a bit of a rush, rudely bumping into the high school student. 'What an asshole,' Marinette thought to herself, a scowl marring her facial features but she shook it off. There was no way that she was going to let her good day be ruined⸺

"Oh, look what the garbage man brought today. I thought his job was to remove the trash for this school, not to deliver it," Lila teased, her hips swaying with each step she took.

Marinette wanted to cry; she knew that she would have to face Lila sooner or later but she didn't want to see her face first thing in the morning, especially today. 'And just when I thought my quirk was getting a bit stronger.'

Lila snapped her fingers, quickly gaining Marinette's attention once more. "I was talking to you, you quirkless freak!" she spat bitterly, resting one hand on her slender hips, tapping her foot on the ground in an impatient manner. "Why the hell did you even show up today, idiot? You know that your 'power' isn't even that strong enough to save anyone's life," Lila snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Marinette went to open her mouth to defend herself but the sound of the shrill bell ringing had promptly cut her off. Lila smirked before she spun on her heel, sashaying away, her little group of followers soon joining her. The blue haired girl groaned, hanging her head as she marched up the stairs. 'Some quirk I have. I'm supposed to be lucky. I feel like all I bring is bad luck,' she thought, walking to the locker room to drop her bag, ignoring the chattering of her peers.

"Yo Mari!" Alya exclaimed, draping her arm across her best friend's shoulder, flashing a bright smile. "Today's the day! Aren't you excited? We get to find out if we've been selected for the Miraculous Academy," the hazel eyed girl chirped.

Marinette nodded her head, placing her bag in her locker, following after Alya, who began to quickly saunter down the hall. "I'm quite thrilled, Alya! Maybe my quirk will come through this time and hopefully, I'll be attending Miraculous Academy," she said excitedly, taking a seat next to Alya, waiting for their teacher to arrive, the other students swarming into the class like a swarm of bees. "It seems no one wanted to miss out on their results today. Everyone has arrived!"

"Well, duh! Who would want to miss out on this?" Alya said with a matter-of-fact tone, making a grand, sweeping gesture with her arm. "Every single person in this room has been awaiting these results ever since they manifested their quirks. So, it's only natural that everyone would show up and be estatic!" she added, propping her elbow onto the table, her lips forming into a sweet smile. "Some of us will have our dreams come true while the others will have to revert to their back up plan but not everything is set in stone just yet."

Marinette only nodded her head, hearing the door open for one last time, seeing their teacher walk in, a thick stack of papers in her head, a sweet smile plastered on her lips. "I could hear all of you from down the halls. I take that you all are excited for your results?" she asked. The classroom bursted out in cheers, no longer able to contain their excitement. She held up one hand to silence her students, setting the papers on the desk, clasping her hands together. "Well, you're in luck, students. I have your papers right here. They contain your results and after everyone sees what they have, you will be released from school early to today in order to arrive at your new school," she added, handing everyone their slips of paper.

Marinette felt butterflies fluttering in her belly. She was a complete nervous wreck, sweat trickling down her temples, her heart skipping a beat, hammering in her chest. 'Please, please let me get in. Let my dreams come true! Quirk, don't fail me like you have in the past!' the bluebell eyed girl thought, receiving the paper from her teacher. Taking a deep breath in, she flipped over the paper and read what was inked onto the sheet.

"Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

You have been selected for Miraculous Academy, congratulations! Your results on the mock exams showed up that you have what it takes to become a hero. In five weeks is when the entrance exam will commence. Please show up at ten o'clock (a.m) sharp. Failure to do so will results in not making it in.

We wish you luck.

Sincerely,

Jade Turtle"

Marinette felt her heart come to a halt. She had got in? Oh, Lady Luck was surely smiling upon her. The blue haired girl jumped out of her seat, cheering loudly. "I did it! I did it! I got into Miraculous Academy!" she cried out happily, her fellow classmates congratulating her on her success and luck.

Miraculous Academy was not an easy school to get into, that's for sure but Marinette had done it! This had been the best day of her⸺

Lila busted up laughing, tipping her head back. "Oh, this is rich, indeed it is! It seems that they plan on entertaining the idea of you, the quirkless wonder, becoming a hero only to crush your dreams at the very end!" she laughed, shaking her head. "How unfortunate for you, loser. Besides, what can you do? You're a nobody!"

Alya stood to her feet, adjusting her glasses. "She has a better chance of becoming a hero than you do, compulsive liar!" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "And she got into the best school in the nation, that says a lot about her potential. What about you? I bet you didn't place in a school."

"Pfft, I aced the mock exams offered at Miraculous Academy. I'm attending as well," Lila said, holding her paper as proof she was telling the truth. Her lips formed into a smirk before she set down her paper and said, "It's funny how Marinette thinks she can rub shoulders with me. Besides, she's not the only one who got accepted into that prestigious academy," she added, standing up to her feet. "Marinette is nothing special nor will she ever be."

Alya slammed her hands down on the table. "For someone who wants to be a hero, you don't seem to act like it, you miserable son of a bi⸺"

"Girls!" the teacher interrupted, clapping her hands together, gaining the class' attention. She cleared her throat and said, "We are not going to belittle our fellow classmates nor will I tolerate such vulhar language. Are we clear?" she asked, hearing everyone responsed with a 'yes'. Smiling, the teacher continued, "Well, congratulations to everyone who got into Miraculous Academy and to everyone else who got into the school of their dreams. This will be the last time I see you as you all will be moving on. Please, I employ you to make good decisions⸺ decisions a hero would make. Stay safe and I wish you all well. You are dismissed!"

Everyone left the class in the rush, soon joining their friends out in the court yard, chattering loudly. Marinette was still happy that she got into the class of her dreams and what's more, her friend Alya would be there with her.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Alya cheered, adjusting her glasses.

Marinette nodded her head, her smile growing wider and wider. "Of course we are! We're attending the same school silly!" she teased, playfully jabbing Alya in the side. "Anyway, we should grab our bags from our lockers and skedaddle. I can't wait to tell Mom and Papa about the results. They're gonna be so thrilled to hear the good news!" Marinette exclaimed happily, the two girls walking to their lockers when the blue haired girl, unfortunately, tripped over someone's bag, yelping in pain.

Great, of all the places to land, she had landed in a puddle of sticky soda. Disgusted, Marinette shook up and wiped the residue of the soda off her cheek, turning towards Alya. "I'm gonna head over to the bathroom really quick. Meet you outside in a few?" she hummed, seeing as Alya nodded her head curtly. Marinette sighed and dashed towards the bathroom, walking over to the sink, beginning to wash off the soda.

Hearing the doorknob click, Marinette turned around to find herself face to face with Lila Rossi who was wearing a fox like grin on her pink lips. "Marinette, what a pleasant surprise," she purred, proceeding to get in the French girl's face, placing one hand on her shoulder. "I was searching for you. You left class rather quickly. Anyway, I wanted to speak with you about the school you chose to attend."

"What about it Lila?"

Lila's grin grew wider. "Why, that's quite easy. You need to drop out. A talentless, quirkless loser such as yourself couldn't and wouldn't possible survive one day in their rigorous training, nor less the entrance exams. Think of it this way: I'm doing you a favor," she chuckled, resting one hand on her slender hips.

"Why would I want to drop out? They personally selected me to be apart of the hero course, so why would I pass that up?" Marinette questioned, a frown marring her facial features, one hand clenched tightly in front of her chest. "I'm not trying to rub shoulders with you or anything but ever since I was little, I have always dreamed of becoming a hero. You may hate me, Lila, but I'm not backing down nor am I giving up anytime soon. We are all human and we are all created equally."

Lila busted up laughing, tears dotting the corners of her eyes as she tossed her head backwards, clutching her stomach tightly. "How droll! You should become a comedian as that was the funniest and stupidest thing I've ever head in my life!" she spat, wiping away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes, her bout of laughter dying down. "We are not born equal nor will you be considered my equal. I am destined for greatness while you... well, you'll be lucky if you can even find any work with that so called power of yours," the Italian girl snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Marinette swallowed the lump forming in her throat, her entire figure trembling in fear, especially because of Lila's quirk: 'Hypnosis'. Who knows what quirk Lila could have copied within the hour?

"I… I can still become a hero even if I don't have the flashiest power! I will become the next top best hero!" she shouted, raising her index finger up.

"Well, my dear, allow me to offer you some advice. If you want to become a hero so bad, you better pray for a better quirk in your next life and⸺" Lila's voice dropped dangerously low, her lips barely brushing against Marinette's sensitive ear, "take a swan dive off the roof of the school."

Silence filled the void before Lila smirked, satisfied with Marinette's lack of response and sashayed out the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind her.

'Idiot! You could be charged with bullying me into suicide if I went through with it. Not that I would ever kill myself but still,' Marinette thought, shaking her head, her soft blue tresses brushing across the soft curves of her cheeks. True, Lila had always bullied her since they were little because of her quirk but never didn't the Italian girl tell Marinette to kill herself until today.

Finishing up her business in the bathroom, Marinette went to go join Alya who had been patiently waiting outside the main gates, typing away on her cell phone. "Yo!" Alya cheered, turning around to face her best friend, shutting off her phone and slipped it into her pocket. "You ready to go now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

After delivering the good news to her parents, Marinette started studying and practicing for the exams that were going to be held. It was no easy fest as Marinette still was having a hard time working out the kinks of her quirk, getting frustrated along the way. She wanted to get stronger so she could prove to Lila and anyone else who doubted her that she could become the best hero without a super flashy quirk.

"Only have four weeks to go until the entrance exams and I barely made any progress," Marinette huffed, wiping away the sweat that trickled down her brow, hands resting on her hips. "Ugh, I feel like Lady Luck is really screwing me over this time." Grabbing her opened bottle of water, Marinette proceeded to take a long gulp, not caring as droplets trickled down her throat, slamming the empty bottle down on the ground, wiping away the bead of sweat that rolled down her forehead. "I should probably head back now⸺"

"LOOK OUT! A VILLAIN!" came the sudden shrill voice of a citizen, gaining Marinette's attention, who's eyes widened. No doubt about it, there was a villain was had a quirk that allowed himself to not only grow large but turn his body into stone.

"Damn, Lady Luck really is screwing me over today!" Marinette exclaimed, gathering her supplies and prepared to bolt it but the desperate cries of a child made her blood run cold. She dropped her bag as she watched the stone giant pluck an innocent child off of the streets, his large digits wrapped around the child's small frame.

The child cried for help, fat tears rolling down his face, his entire figure trembling with absolute fear as the stone villain roared with laughter, tossing his head back, daring the heroes to try and stop him.

For Marinette, her entire world came to a halt, stomach twisting and churning, her heart skipping a beat. How could that dastardly villain just snatch an innocent child off of the street and then hold him hostage like that? Swallowing thickly, Marinette dropped her stuff and ran towards the villain with a new found courage and determination.

"Leave that child alone!" Marinette yelled, earning the attention of the stone villain who looked down, squinted his eyes and bellowed with laughter, slapping his free hand on his rocky knee.

"What can one small girl do against a giant?" the villain sneered, her lips forming into a smirk. "Why, I could easily squish you like the bug you are. You're no match for me but you'll provide some sort of entertainment," he added, still holding onto the young, male child who wailed profusely.

Marinette swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before touching her wrist, focusing on activating her quirk, letting the energy flow throughout her entire body. "I shall you just how strong I can be!" Raising her exposed palm to the sky, the blue haired girl cried out loudly, "Lucky charm!" From the sky, she was gifted with a simple red y-yo.

This made the stone villain double over, his giant body rocking with great laughter, tears dotting the corners of his eyes. "What a useless quirk you have! It doesn't do you any good! You might as well be labeled quirkless as you won't be able to save this annoying brat, let alone yourself," the stone giant guffawed before striking his fist at the cement, watching as it crumbled under his devastating force.

Marinette collapsed to her feet, yo-yo tightly clutched in her hands. She had to figure out a way to beat this fiend without hurting the hostage. Her eyes scanned her surrounding, eyes lighting up when she formulated a concoction that would involve her yo-yo and the lamp post. Smirking, the blue haired baker girl unraveled the toy and brandished it through the air. "Talk is cheap. Let's see how well you last against me. Who knows? This could be your lucky day," she taunted.

"Why you cocky little insect!" Charging the blue haired girl, the stone villain released the hostage, who was caught by a citizen who had stayed behind and swing his fists at Marinette, annoyed at how she was evading his attacks without any efforts.

'My quirk is working! It's really working!' Marinette thought happily, managing to slip in between the giant's legs, coiling her yo-yo string around the lamp post, whistling loudly. "Yo rocky! I have a pretty good guess why your quirk allows your body to turn into stone and go large. Because you have the brain capacity of a stone and it's go big or go home in your mind, am I right?" she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Why you!" The stone granted howled, charging Marinette once again, only to stumble over the yo-yo wire, hitting the ground hard, head first at that. He groaned loudly, the ground crumbling underneath his body. Marinette waited, fingers tightly wrapped around the yo-yo string, eyes narrowed at the stone giant. Seeing as the giant didn't move for quite some time, the blue haired girl unraveled the string as Pro Heroes finally arrived at the scene, shocked that a member high school had taken down a villain.

"Excuse me but you couldn't have taken down this villain down by yourself, or did you?" one hero asked.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, tucking the toy into her back pocket. "I just tripped him, that's all. Anyway, he's all yours to take⸺"

"I ain't down yet!" the giant villain sneered, wrapping his enormous hand around the bluebell eyed girl's frame, standing up to his feet, towering over the Pro Heroes. "I told you, girly! Your quirk will never be enough to save you or anyone else! Now, let's how long it takes me to get you to squeal like a pig off go the slaughter," he darkly chuckled, slowly squeezing Marinette, hearing her whimper in pain. "Stop playing hero, little girl! It just might get you killed in the end! I don't care that you're a child!"

'Damn, Lady Luck must really hate me. Getting my hopes up like that, only to strike me down in the end,' she thought bitterly, sharply crying out in pain when the villain squeezed her torso tightly, tears gushing down her pale cheeks. 'Holy crap, I'm going to die! I'm going to die before I ever become a hero! I don't want to die like this⸺'

"Fear not for I am here!" came an elderly voice, gaining the attention of Marinette and the stone giant. There stood an elderly Chinese male donned in green clothes with a brown shell attached to his back. "I will have to ask you to release the young lady and come quietly, sir," the elderly male said, extending his hand out.

The villain roared with laughter, clutching his abdomen with his free hand, looking down at the elderly man. "Ha! There's not a damn thing you can do to stop me, old man! It seems they allow anyone to play hero these day!" the villain bellowed, his lips quirking up into a smirk. "Just try and stop me! I'll squish this girl like the nasty bug she is!"

"Very well, you give me no choice," the elderly male said, removing the shell from his back, holding it like a shield and proceeded to take a battle stance. "For the people of Paris, I, Jade Turtle, will take you down," he promised before the villain roared loudly and charged the Pro Hero, swinging his free fist, doing everything to land a blow on Jade Turtle but the Pro Hero simply evaded, laughing softly undef his breath. "It seems that your anger is consuming you and because of that, it will soon become your downfall."

"Don't lecture me, you senile old man!" the giant sneered, bringing his fist down on Jade Turtle, expecting to squish him flat but that was not the case. Instead, Jade Turtle had used his shell to protect himself from the devastating blow, digging his heels into the cement as he pushed back the villain's fist, cocking his arm back and launched his shell at the villain's clenched fist, making his release Marinette who squealed loudly.

"Young lady! Your yo-yo! Use your yo-yo!" Jade Turtle called. Marinette wasted no time and retrieved her yo-yo, unraveling the string and latched it on the nearest lamp post, swinging through the air, her feet barely skimming across the ground. "It's a good thing you're safe now," he said kindly before retrieving his shell and charged at the stone giant again, making sure that the villain would stay down for the count this time.

Of course, Marinette didn't want to be useless in this situation so she called upon the forces of her quirk once again, screaming, "Lucky charm!" From the sky, she was gifted with a bag of marbles. "Ha ha, real funny," she muttered lowly, eyes darting all over the place to see how she could use these little marble trinkets. Finally, a light bulb light up in her brain. Untying the red bag, Marinette whistled, gaining the attention of the giant and Jade Turtle. "Hey Rocky! I bet your quirk is overcompensating for something, am I right? Are you lacking in a certain department?" she taunted, enraging the stone giant who came charging at her, swinging his fist and slipped on the marbles in the process Marinette had dumped out in that very moment, hitting the back of his head and successfully knocking himself out.

"I'll take it from here," Jade Turtle said, strolling up to the villain and with the help of the Pro Heroes who had watched the entire battle, completely shocked at what had happened, had him restrained and taken away. Jade Turtle turned Marinette and offered a calm smile. "Thank you for your help today, young lady. I owe it to you. I don't think I would have been able to beat this foe if it wasn't for your assistance."

Marinette fumbled over her words, scratching the back of her head. "I-I didn't do much really. I was more of a problem than help," she spat out.

"Oh no, not at all. Your quirk came in handy and it did wonders."

"Y-You think so?" Marinette asked, her eyes glittering. "Do you think I have the power to save those in need?"

Jade Turtle placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder, curtly nodding his head. "I see potential in you, Marinette. After all, I did choose you to attend Miraculous Academy and your actions today proved that you can become a hero without a flashy quirk."

Marinette felt her eyes bubble over with tears as she nodded her head vigorously. "Th-Thank you so much, Jade Turtle! You have no idea h-how nice it is to hear you say that."

"I only speak the truth, Marinette. Now, please take care and I will see you in the next three weeks. Study hard." With that, Jade Turtle left with the Pro Heroes who escorted the stone giant away.

Marinette nodded and wiped away her oncoming tears. "I will."

Three weeks had passed and now, it was finally time for the entrance exams. Marinette had gotten up rather early, reviewed her notes one last time before running downstairs, ate a hearty breakfast and ran outside the house, yelling her farewells to her parents who wished her luck.

This was it! Marinette only got one shot to get into the school of her dreams or else she would never forgive herself if she didn't get in. So, the blue haired girl gave herself a pep talk only the way, gripping the straps of her bag tightly, determination fueling her veins, her heart hammering in her chest.

Upon arriving at Miraculous Academy, Marinette studied the scenery. Wow the campus was beautiful and very spacious⸺ they even had a thick cherry tree planted at the entrance gate. "Wow, everything is so beautiful here! Now, I really fired up! I'm not gonna fail!"

The sound of haughty laughter abruptly cut off Marinette's thought. "So, it seems the quirkless loser still wants to play hero, eh?" came Lila's condescending voice from behind, the sound of her boots hitting the pavement. She swayed her hips with each step she took, now right besides Marinette. "I tried to warn you but it seems you're too stupid to heed my warnings. I show you what hell truly feels like after this exam, you lowlife. You'll regret trying to rub shoulders with me⸺"

Before she could finish, Lila was shoved to the ground, her face hitting the rough terrain. "Out of my way, you damn extra," an ebony haired girl sneered, stepping over Lila's body and walked away, her hands shoved into her back pockets. Lila, seething in anger, chased after the tan skinned female, spewing degrading insults, leaving Marinette by the front gate.

"Wow, that was pretty odd," came another voice from behind, making Marinette jump and turn around, her whole body freezing up when she was greeted with a pair of electric green eyes that seemed to cut right into her beating heart. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Adrien⸺"

"Agreste! The son of the most popular fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!" Marinette finished, her cheeks dusted a slight shade of pink. "S-Sorry! I'm just a really big fan. Please don't think I'm a creep," she shyly said, scratching the back of her head. Instead, Adrien offered a crooked smile and extended his hand out to her.

"Relax! I don't think you're creepy at all," he chuckled, not noticing how red Marinette had become. "Also, I never got your name."

"M-My Marinette is n-name! I mean my name is Ma-Marinette!" she stuttered, tightly grasping Adrien's hand and firmly shook.

"That's a pretty name and I wish you luck on the entrance exam!" Smiling one last time, Adrien made his way towards the building and left blushing Marinette.

'_Wow, this day got a whole lot better. I got to meet the Adrien Agreste and someone put Lila in her place_!' Marinette thought happily, pumping one tightly clenched fist to the air, her adrenaline pumping throughout her entire system as she dashed towards the building.

"Make room for the lucky hero because here I come!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Note: Okay, I noticed that a lot of you really liked my prologue and I haven't updated in a while so thank you for being patient with me. That being said, yes the story is marked as mature for various reasons as the story will get dark so please refrain from telling me what I need to mark my book as well as telling me I don't need tohe character tags. I have this story on Wattpad and will update there more than here. **

**Thanks for taking your time to read this. **


End file.
